


Золотая маска

by Argee_Lince



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка осмыслить события канона: зачем Гильгамешу Грааль, если у него и так всё есть?<br/>Написано специально для ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотая маска

Ни одной твари в подлунном мире не дозволено присутствовать при пробуждении великого царя. Потому что ни одна тварь не смеет видеть слёзы Гильгамеша.  
 _"Энкиду, друг мой, зачем ты оставил меня одного?"_

— Все сокровища мира принадлежат мне, — Гильгамеш роняет слова, позволяя собеседникам понять, насколько великую милость оказал, снизойдя до разговора. Искандер задумчиво оглаживает рыжую бороду — кажется, хочет возразить. Возмущённо вскидывается Артурия, изумрудные глаза гневно сужаются. Нет уж, ничтожества — вы будете раскрывать свои поганые рты только тогда, когда Король благоволит дать на это своё разрешение! — Грааль просто был украден у меня, и теперь я желаю вернуть свою драгоценность в надлежащее ей место. Вопрос принципа, не более того.  
 _"Энкиду, брат мой, кому я могу открыться, кроме тебя?"_

— Царь Вавилона, последний вопрос, — широко улыбающийся Искандер не сомневается в ответе — но не хочет изменять себе. Он должен спросить. — Если вооружить моих Ионийских Гетайров мечами из твоих Врат Вавилона — они станут самой могущественной армией на свете. Вместе мы завоюем и сами звёзды. Не желаешь ли стать моим союзником?  
Гильгамеш хохочет. Долго. Потом разом обрывает веселье.  
— Давно я так не смеялся над глупцами, — зло цедит он, и надменность окутывает его, словно плащ. — У меня был один соратник, равный мне. Остальным не место рядом со мной, — небрежность в голосе звучит совершенно искренне.  
 _"Ты единственный, кого я не смог бы обмануть этой маской. Энкиду, вторая половина моей души, нам недолго осталось тосковать в разлуке. Только дождись..."_

— Гильгамеш? Что произошло? — Кирей заполошно оглядывается вокруг, не веря, что каким-то непостижимым образом всё-таки не умер.  
— Кто знает, — Король Героев царственно пожимает плечами, ничуть не стесняясь наготы. — Меня вынесло этой грязью. Возможно, сами небеса подсказывают, что я должен вернуться и вновь править миром.  
— Ты получил реальное воплощение? — кажется, такой новостью Котомине огорошен ещё больше, чем собственным пребыванием среди живых.  
— Достаточно реальное, — Гильгамеш поднимается с камня, на котором сидел, и кривит губы в очередной брезгливой усмешке: — Не могу поверить, что хвалёный Грааль в самом деле исполнил чьё-то желание. Жалкая комедия от начала до конца.  
 _"Сумел я — значит, сможешь и ты. Я не отступлюсь от задуманного. Никогда. И если ради тебя придётся сокрушить небеса и богов — мне просто потребуется чуть больше времени"._

Те, кто считают его бессердечным ублюдком — правы тысячу раз: его сердце сейчас не с ним. Однако ночь разрушает золотую броню высокомерного презрения — и раз за разом Гильгамеш просыпается, чувствуя, как глаза обжигает едкой злой горечью.  
 _"Я вернусь за тобой. Я верну тебя. Я никому и никогда больше тебя не отдам. Энкиду, сердце моё..."_


End file.
